the Two Lovers of Westville
by bellagia8
Summary: after woody saves bo peep she takes care of him and they fall in love. set in 1877 everyone is human please review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: the village of Westville **

The Westville village was a very peaceful village everyone was at peace. There was laughter, smiles and peace they had a sheriff named woody pride who was brave, kind and strong his deputy Jessie who helped woody when he needed it. But there was one women that caught his eye, Bo peep

Bo peep was the prettiest woman in Westville she had long blond locks and blue eyes. She was smart, kind, and caring and she knew that woody had a crush her she always stopped by the sheriff's office one day she stopped by like any other day to visit him

"Hello sheriff" she said as she walked in the sheriff's office

"Hello little lady" he said as he hugged her

"So what's new" she asked as she sat down

"Nothing much" he said as he gazed in her baby blue eyes "I was wondering are you doing anything tomorrow night"

"No" she replied

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner tomorrow I have an important question to ask you" he said

"Of course I would I would love to"

Just then Jessie came bursting through the door telling woody that Bart the one eyed bandit robbed a bank so woody took off on his horse bulls eye and began to chase him he was not getting of the hook.

He was not getting off the hook this time


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

After an hour of chasing Bart, woody lost him but he kept on looking for him refusing to give up. But what Woody didn't know was that Bart was heading for Bo peeps house

Bo peep was reading a book in her living room, everything was fine until Bart broke in her house

"Hello miss Peep" Bart said with an evil laugh

Bo Peep gasped "what do you want"

"You know what I want" Bart said with an evil smirk

Woody was looking everywhere for Bart but then he heard someone scream and he knew exactly who it was

"BO PEEP" Woody said as he took off on bullseye and rushed to save her

Bart started to harass Bo by pushing her to the couch pinning her too it and pointing a gun to her head

"Time to die" Bart said

Then Woody bursts through the door

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE" he yelled

"Well well well look who decided to show up" Bart said

"If you touch her I swear I'll kill you" woody said

Bart laughed as he loaded the gun as he pulled the trigger woody ran in front of Bo taking the bullet. Bo screamed as Woody's world went blank


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bo peep held woody in her arms as Bart laughed and loaded the gun once more

"Now you're really gonna die," Bart said "And no one will save you now"

Bo peep closed her eyes and held woody close, she heard a gunshot but she realized that she wasn't hurt, she looked up and saw Bart one the floor and Jessie was by the door holding a gun

"Jessie!" Bo peep said

"Bo what happened?" Jessie asked

"Woody's been shot," Bo peep said

"I'm gonna get a doctor," Jessie said

After Jessie left, Bo looked down at woody, his eyes were closed and he was barely breathing

"Woody please wake up!" Bo said as she started to cry

Feeling her touch woody coughed and looked up at bo peep

"Bo, it's ok" woody said

"No it's not ok, your hurt!" bo said

"I'm just glad you're ok" woody said

"Oh woody," Bo said

"Bo there's something I have to tell you," woody said

"what?" bo asked

"I love you," woody said

"Oh woody I love you too," bo said

Woody lost consciousness again as Jessie came in with the doctor but he was happy that he finally told bo that he loved her


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Jessie came in with Dr. Hamm, Bo felt somewhat relieved and somewhat overwhelmed, Woody had saved her life and he was hurt because of her

Jessie and Bo helped Dr. Hamm get Woody in bed as Dr. Hamm prepared for Woody's surgery to get the bullet out

Jessie and Bo waited outside while Hamm was performing surgery, Jessie noticed Bo was shaken up and decided to talk

"Bo tell me what happened when I went to go get Dr. Hamm" Jessie said

"I held him in my arms and pleaded him to wake up, he did wake up and told me that it was ok and he was glad that I was ok and finally he told me he loved me" Bo stated

"Oh Bo that's so sweet," Jessie said

"I know but he's hurt because of me" Bo said

"Bo don't think like that woody will be fine" Jessie said

Bo started to cry and Jessie put an arm around her

"He saved me," Bo sobbed

"I know, and you know what he told me?" Jessie said

"what did he tell you?" Bo asked

"He told me that he loved you with all his heart and he would do anything for you to protect you and I think he proved it today," Jessie answered

They waited a couple more hours until Dr. Hamm came out and said that they could see woody, Bo couldn't wait to be by his side

A/N thank you so much to whoever faved this story and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner I had major writers block on this but be sure to review and check out my new story for Charlie and the chocolate factory called love in the air thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated, first of all I had major writers block on this and second I've been having some personal issues going on at home so I took a little break but now I'm back and here to stay! Oh and this chapter and other chapters will include characters from my story old friends, new friends, new life 

The next 3 days were rough for Bo Peep. Her savior was still unconscious but Jessie and her boyfriend Buzz helped out but Jessie had to look out for the town since Woody was hurt. But Bo did all she could.

On the 5th day Bo started to worry, what if he died? No she could not think like that she had to focus on taking care of woody

"Oh Woody," Bo cooed as she bathed his face with a wash cloth

"Please wake up, the town needs you, Jessie needs you, I…..I need you" she said as she touched his face.

Later that day Bo Peeps good friend Gia came over with her husband Gregory.

Gia was 8 months pregnant and the couple was very excited to have their first child come in just one month.

"Hi there," Bo said happily as they walked in.

"Hi Bo" said Gia and Gregory.

"How's woody?" Gia asked

"Still unconscious" Bo replied

"Oh Bo your doing the best you can, don't stress yourself," Gregory said as they sat on the couch.

"Your right" Bo sighed

"So how are you doing Gia?" Bo asked as she looked at Gia's large stomach.

Gia put her hands over her stomach and smiled.

"I'm doing great, we both are" she replied

"That's great honey, you do look great today" Bo said

Gia was wearing a royal blue evening gown and her brown hair was in two French braids.

"Why thank you, Bo," Gia said

After an hour of talking Bo went to go check on woody, Gia and Gregory followed her into the bed room.

As Bo touched Woody's forehead, woody began to cough

"Woody?" Bo peep said

Woody's eyes fluttered open.

"Bo Peep?" Woody said

"Oh woody, your awake!" Bo said as she wrapped her arms around him.

She knew that he was going to live she just knew it, she was right.

A/N if you think that's the end of the story…. You're wrong! There's more. Thank you to all the people that favored and reviewed this story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N **Hey guys! I'm now off for summer break so I will be updating more often, anyways enjoy!

I do not own toy story, but I do own my characters from my story old friends, new friends', new life

Bo let go of woody and helped him sit up. Woody looked around and knew instantly that he was in Bo's guest room but why?

"Hi woody," Gia and Gregory said.

"Gia, Gregory, it's very nice to see you again," Woody said.

"It's nice to see you too," Gia said.

"How are you feeling?" Bo asked.

"A little sore, what happened?" Woody asked.

"You were shot by one-eyed Bart," Bo said.

"Where is he?" Woody asked.

"Jessie shot him and he was killed," Bo replied

Just then Jessie and Buzz came in and when Jessie saw Woody she smiled and jumped for joy.

"YEEEEEEE-HAWWWWW, WOODY YOU'RE AWAKE, YOU'RE AWAKE," Jessie said as she ran up to him and hugged him

Woody grunted and hugged her back.

"Good to see you too, Jessie," Woody said

"Woody glad to see you're okay," Buzz said.

"Thanks, Buzz," Woody said.

"Howdy Gia, howdy Gregory," Jessie said.

"Hi, Jess," Gia and Gregory said.

"How's the baby?" Jessie asked

"The baby's fine and due to come a month from today," Gia said

"That's great!" Jessie  
_

One week later Woody went back to work as sheriff and Jessie went back as deputy. Bo continued to visit Woody and they finally started dating. They couldn't have been happier.

Three weeks later Woody, Bo, Jessie, and Buzz were at Gia and Gregory's house eating. That's when Bo and Woody told everyone that they were dating.

"Well it's about darn time!" Jessie said.

Everyone laughed including Woody and Bo.

Just then Gia started to feel pains in her stomach, she tried to ignore it but it was unbearable. She grasped the table and put her hand on her stomach, wincing.

"Honey, are you alright?" Gregory asked

Gia then felt her water break and the water ran down her legs.

"No, Gregory, the baby is coming,"

**A/N** doesn't you just love cliffhangers? Stay tuned chapter 7 will be coming soon, but until then read some of my other stories there two more stories I'm coming up with so keep looking on my wall to see them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N** Hey guys it's time for chapter seven! I would like to thank everyone who favored, reviewed, or commented this story

**Disclaimer: **I do not own toy story sadly but I do own my OC characters

"No, Gregory, the baby's coming!" Gia exclaimed as she grasped the table with one hand and the other on Gregory's arm.

"Oh god are you sure?" Gregory asked.

"Hmmm, let me think, my water broke, I'm in pain, and I'm grasping your arm and the table so… YES I AM SRUE YOU IDIOT!" Gia shouted.

Jessie then ran out the door to get Dolly, the doctor's assistant since Hamm was out of town helping someone else as Gregory carried Gia up the stairs bridal style into their room and on their bed.

"Ok Gia, until Jessie comes back with Dolly, I need you to take deep breathes, can you do that for me?" Bo asked calmly.

"Yes" Gia said in between breathes.

"I'm here," Dolly said as she came into the room.

"Hi Dolly," Gia said in between breathes.

"Ok everyone, I need everyone to go outside and wait until I come out and say it's ok to come inside." Dolly said.

Everyone then went outside and sat on the porch as they waited for the outcome.

Gregory was standing pacing back and forth wringing his hands out.

"Gregory, you better sit down and calm down." Jessie said.

"I can't, how am I supposed to sit down and calm down when my wife is inside in pain," Gregory said.

"GREGORY SORENTINO YOU BETTER SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN NOW!" Jessie yelled.

Gregory sat down immediately.

"Sorry guys, I'm just so nervous for her," Gregory said.

"It's ok Gregory she'll be fine," Woody said.

Just then Dolly came out, put her washed hands on Gregory's shoulders, and smiled at him.

"Congratulations, Gregory, it's a girl!" dolly said happily.

Gregory smiled as everyone cheered.

"Can I see them?" Gregory asked.

"Of course," Dolly said.

Dolly led Gregory in the house to their room when he saw Gia lying in bed holding a bundle of blankets and in the blankets was a baby sleeping happily in her mother's arms.

"Hi Gregory," Gia said as tears of joy started flowing down her cheeks.

"Come here and see your new daughter," Gia said.

Gregory then came over to his wife and daughter; he took one good look at her. The baby then opened her eyes they were blue.

Gia gasped "She has your eyes Gregory,"

Gregory then cried tears of joy it was true he was looking into his daughters eyes and saw a copy of his eyes.

The baby had Gregory's blue eyes unlike Gia's brown eyes but the baby did have Gia's brown hair unlike Gregory's black. The baby also had Gia's oval shaped face.

Just then everyone else came in the room.

"Awwww" They all said.

"Gregory, she has your eyes," Bo said.

"And Gia's hair," Buzz said.

"What are you gonna name her?" Jessie asked.

"Molly, Molly Sorentino," Gregory said.

"That's a nice name," Woody said.

What they didn't know was as they were adoring the baby, one-eyed Betty; one-eyed Bart's wife looked on and smirked.

She was going to kill Woody no matter what it took.

**A/N **yes I know molly has blonde hair but for this story she has brown. Please review and don't forget to look at my other stories.

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N** Hey guys! It's time for chapter eight! I would like to thank everyone who commented or favored this story I enjoy writing this story. There will be a new character in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own toy story but I do own my OC characters.

The next day Woody and Bo walked to Gia and Gregory's house to go see Molly.

"I can't wait to go see her, she's so adorable" Bo said as they walked to the house.

"Yes, she is" Woody agreed.

When they walked in Gia and Gregory's house they saw Gia sitting on the couch, Gregory was sitting next to her. Gia's brother Marshall and his wife Meghan were sitting across from them.

"Hello Woody, hello Bo," Gia said.

"Hello Gia, how are you feeling?" Bo asked.

"I'm feeling great, thank you," Gia replied.

"That's nice to hear," Woody said.

"You guys met my brother Marshall and his wife Meghan right?" Gia asked.

"Yes, I believe we have," Bo said as she and woody sat down.

They then talked about life and how it was going for all of them. Everyone took turns holding the baby, Gregory then cleared his throat.

"Last night after everyone left, Gia and I chose the godparents for our daughter" Gregory said.

Gia then looked at Marshall "Marshall, you and I were very close growing up so it would be an honor if you would be my first child's godfather" Gia said.

Marshall smiled "Anything for my little sister and my new niece" Marshall said.

Gregory looked at Meghan "Meghan you are very smart and very, very, kind will you do us the honor of becoming Molly's godmother?" Gregory asked.

"Yes, I will" Meghan said with a smile.

Later that day Woody was in the sheriff's office when Jessie came through the door.

"What's wrong, Jessie?" Woody asked.

"Its one-eyed Betty, she's back!" Jessie replied.

Woody then got on his horse, Bullseye, and Jessie got on her horse, Buttercup, and went after one-eyed Betty.

"You'll never get me!" One-eyed Betty shouted as she rode off and disappeared.

One-eyed Betty went in the hide out to see the two most wanted criminals, Lotso and Pete.

"You got a plan?" One-eyed Betty asked.

"We sure do," Pete replied.

"Explain it to me then," One-eyed Betty said.

"We'll use Bo Peep as bait to get him here and then we kill him and her." Lotso said.

One-eyed Betty smirked.

"Ok boys, let's do this"

**A/N **And that's chapter 8 yay! If you guys are confused let me clear this up, Marshall is Eminem because Marshall is eminem's real name and Meghan is the new character. Please review and don't forget to check out my 2 new stories.

Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A/N Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I had some stuff going on and I'm in another musical so without further ado here's chapter 9!

**Disclaimer: I do not own toy story but I do own some characters. **

The next day, Woody and Bo Peep were at Jessie's house along with Buzz, Gia, Gregory and little Molly.

"So I heard One-eyed Betty's back" Gia said.

"It's true! I saw her yesterday I then got Woody and we started chasing her but we lost her!" Jessie explained.

"So you mean she's still out there?" Buzz asked.

Woody nodded.

"She could be anywhere!" Bo exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll find her" Woody said.

"I don't want her near my baby!" Gia exclaimed as she held Molly to her chest.

"It's okay Gia she won't come near Molly and if she does I'll kill her" Gregory said to his wife.

"So what now?" Bo asked.

"We search for her" Woody said.

That night after they all left, Woody and Bo Peep took a walk around the neighborhood, as they came up the street they saw Mr. and Mrs. Anderson on the porch the Anderson house, once they saw Woody they both ran up to him.

"Oh sheriff it was horrible!" Mrs. Anderson cried.

"Calm down Ma'am, now what seems to be the problem?" Woody asked.

"They took Bonnie!" They both cried.

Bonnie Anderson was the five year old daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson; she was fun to be around but also shy.

"Who's they?" Woody asked.

"One-eyed Betty, Pete and Lotso" Mr. Anderson said.

"Ok tell me everything that happened" Woody said.

"Well, Bonnie was playing outside and I was in the kitchen watching her I turned my back for one second and when I looked back I saw One-eyed Betty and her gang take Bonnie" Mrs. Anderson said.

"Ok don't worry we'll find her" Woody said as he and Bo Peep ran to her house.

Back at Bo's house One-eyed Betty was waiting for Woody and Bo Peep to come when she saw them come up the steps and to the door, she quickly went in the kitchen and hid.

"So what are you gonna do, Woody? Bo asked as they walked through the door.

"I'm gonna search, that's what I'm gonna do" Woody said.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Bo asked.

"No, I'm good" Woody said.

Bo then went into the kitchen only to be snagged by One-eyed Betty.

"LET GO OF ME!" Bo screamed.

"In your dreams, sister!" One-eyed Betty said.

"WOODY!" Bo screamed.

Woody then rushed into the kitchen.

"YOU LET GO OF HER!" Woody screamed.

"Make me!" One-eyed Betty retorted.

Woody then lunged at her but she was too quick and jumped out the window with Bo Peep in tow.

Woody then ran outside and in her direction but was stopped by Gregory.

"Woody you have to help me!" Gregory exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Woody asked.

"Pete and Lotso took Gia!" Gregory cried.

"Where's Molly?" Woody asked.

"She's with Jessie and Buzz" Gregory replied.

"Ok One-eyed Betty took Bo and Bonnie, so let's search for them because I Pete and Lotso will follow Betty." Woody said.

They then both searched for Bo, Gia and Bonnie, because woody would never stop looking.

A/N And that's chapter 9 please review and don't forget to check out all my other stories!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N** hi guys I know haven't updated in a long time but think of this chapter as a late Christmas gifts hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I not own toy story but I do own Gia, Gregory Meghan and Marshall**

One-eyed Betty led Bo peep to the cellar when she opened the door Bo peep saw Gia sitting in the corner.

"Gia!" Bo peep exclaimed as one-eyed Betty shut the door leaving the two alone.

"What are you doing here?" Bo peep asked.

"I should ask you the same thing" Gia said.

"One-eyed Betty kidnapped me how about you?" Bo peep asked.

"Prospector Pete and Lotso kidnapped me" Gia explained.

It was then that Bo peep notice that Gia was holding something.

"Gia what are you holding?" Bo peep asked.

Gia then looked down and smiled as she unwrapped her shawl to reveal little Bonnie Anderson asleep in her arms.

Bo peep gasped "Bonnie?"

Gia nodded "When I got in the cellar, I found Bonnie curled up in a ball, shaking" Gia said.

"Aww poor girl" Bo said.

Gia nodded "She told me that one-eyed Betty, Pete, and Lotso kidnapped her from her family that she wanted to go home" Gia explained.

'Oh Woody where are you' Bo peep said as her and Gia sat in silence.

TSTS

Woody Gregory and Buzz road on their horses searching for any sign of the gang.

"Okay so Gregory how did Gia get kidnapped?" Buzz asked.

"Well, the baby needed to be fed, so Gia went into her kitchen to make a bottle for the baby, as I was holding Molly waiting for Gia to get about also it so we could feed her I heard a loud thud and scream, I quickly ran downstairs with Molly in my arms and made my way to the kitchen, when I got to the kitchen I saw that Gia was not there I looked out the window and I saw that Gia was on the back of Pete's horse screaming help me help me I didn't know what to do so I went with my gut instinct and I rode my way to yours and Jessie's house" Gregory said.

"And that's when Bo peep got kidnapped" Woody said.

"So they must be together" Buzz realized.

"Well what are you guys waiting for let's go find them!" Gregory exclaimed.

TSTS

Bo peep and Gia were still in the cellar with Bonnie still sleeping in Gia's arms.

Gia then gasped.

"What?" Bo peep asked.

"Molly has to be fed! Gia exclaimed.

"Don't worry Gia; I'm sure Gregory did it" Bo peep reassured.

"But what if Gregory got looking for me and he left Molly with someone else?" Gia asked.

"Well then I'm sure whoever Gregory left Molly in care of they set her" Bo peep said reassuringly.

Gia sighed "I hope you're right" Gia said.

Bonnie then squirmed in Gia's arms as she woke up.

"Gia" Bonnie said tiredly.

"Hi honey, how you feeling?" Gia asked.

"I'm okay" Bonnie said as she sat up in Gia lap and closed her eyes.

"Hi Bonnie" Bo peep said.

"Hi Bo peep" Bonnie said.

"When are we going to go home? Bonnie asked.

"Oh honey I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see" Gia said.

And with that they sat together and waited for the rescuers to come.

A/N and that's chapter can I hope you enjoyed it please R and R and don't forget to check out the rest of my stories!


End file.
